a new bad girl
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: What happens when you capture a fire weilding sword slashing barbaric rapist for experiments? an angry women you dont wanna be on the wrong side of this dick rape warning you dont like leave


**I finally got a computer! After 2 weeks of my account being up expect much much longer stories like this one, btw this is a dc universe online story and my character will be a futanari and this will be quite a bloody and gory rp rape is definitely in this my character is named superwomen grammar warning btw anywho my mentor will be lex luthor this should be fun guys, i have a lot planned for this my character will have the power of fire,one handed picture jokers trenchcoat only all black that's how she is dressed along with harlies style of hair but her hair is all red her eyes are red as well, her trench coat transforms into well go to the magic wing where cheeta is that's how her armour looks for people who don't have the game download it its amazing! Xd ok her sword is black at the bottom but red at the top she will have superspeed as a movement and she will be faster than sound but no faster than that as to not be broken she draws her fire from the sun so like superman her potential is basically limitless when it comes to the heat of her flame anywho now let's begin rape warning if this offends you leave seriously just click back button character death i don't own anything but my character probably not even the name**

Who am I? Thraxis why do they call me that? Well i don't know under the tutour of lex luthor i escaped brainiac's ship, I ripped threw all those robots hahaha….I only wish they were human so i can hear their screams oh but i shouldn't worry cause i can just go around slaughtering and fucking to my hearts content.luthor calls me his princess and i love him so much i'm a new villain so i have a lot to do if i am to strike fear into my enemies but….i have a lot to accomplish...but in the end i'll destroy superman because he torments my beloved so much when i get strong enough...i'll burn superman alive then ill be known as the women of tomorrow. Wanna hear my story? How we fell in love?here is how it started...take a seat enjoy the carnage! HAHAHAHA!

I grunted waking up groggily i found i was in a weird tube my first thought was to escape so without doing it myself fire erupted everywhere i looked around dizzily panting in fatigue, I fell to my knees growling then my head began hurting

"Nice we have a live one they call me calculator and I am gonna get you outa here on your feet kid look for a door, or at least something similar"

Who wahh?no time for questions a door….there infront of...shit!

"Looks like they see you take em out will ya?"the man spoke

I stood up rubbing my eyes one of the robots foolishly attacked me i reached for the blade i hoped would be there and it was"nice...my mom is always with me heh"i stood my ground and drew my blade slicing said robots in half i then rushed threw the door still a bit dizzy i saw another robot and slashed and slashed hard right threw him the door opened and i charged down the hallway full speed a gunshot was fired and almost got me but electricity coursed through my eyes and i zipped past him in a boom ripping the bots arms off as well as destroying the other i panted deeply staring at my vibrating hands i clenched them deeply taking a breath causing them to stop

"Excellent you are powerful good you've got big one comin for you have fun"the man said again

"What,is,that?"what looked like a giant robotic spider with a showing brain appeared crawling at me i readied my blade and charged after the machine"BE GONE"i yelled running at it it blasted at me and in a burst of lightning i vanished to the side it attacked again and i vanished again it then tried to stomp on me and i simply cut its leg off

"Error massive damage taken"

"Hmph you will take more!"i yelled and ran around him insanely fast causing a mini tornado slicing off each and every leg i appeared in front of him

"E….e….error assistance needed assistance needed'"shut up"i growled and stabbed thru the things brain surprisingly blood splattered on me i gasped in pure ecstasy a grin appeared but disappeared as i shivered in pure pleasure

"Well when you're done with your orgasm the support controls for the sentry gun is just down the stairs have fun"

"I hastily liked the blood off myself moaning a bit finally gaining control i took a breath"i apologize it's been to long since i have seen blood it won't happen again"i said as i walked downstairs before licking blood from my blade with a grin i jumped down and saw a man in a green suit it was lex luthor such a legend came to save me?im...amazed

"You there help me destroy these machines women!"he shouted

"YES SIR!"i shouted basically like a fangirl and charged in with a sadistic grin i then drew my sword and began slashing and slicing through robots at the dozen as did luthor as he destroyed them we went back to back

"You are something else my dear"

"Ditto you got a force field?"he nodded"USE IT"out of nowhere fire erupted burning everything around us my eyes burned red as i fell but i was caught in arms and lifted up bridal syle

"You are something my dear...what is your name?"

"It...is...ashley… "i said as i then fainted

"Quite a name… now then ill get you to safety"he said flying off with me

 **You guys like? I do xd ill make this a very long fanfiction**


End file.
